ptilfandomcom-20200214-history
Interchange City Bus Network
Bus services in Interchange City have existed since 1922. In 1933, Interchange City introduced the current bus route numbering system in use today. History of bus route numbers in Interchange City Prior to 1933, all bus or tram routes were named after their respective destination (no designations were needed). In 1933, to make travelling with Interchange City's bus network easier, bus route numbers were introduced. Rules below were as follows: * Tram or trolleybus routes are two digits * Bus routes are a letter followed by a one or a two-digit number In 1950, the Interchange City Long Bench Bus Network (the jeepney network in Interchange City) was created. It was mainly aimed at suburbs of Interchange City not served by public transport beforehand. Interchange City Long Bench Bus Network's routes were identified by three-digit numbers or one to two-digit number followed by a letter. When the first air-conditioned, low-floor bus arrived in Interchange City (1995), the Interchange City Long Bench Bus Network was threatened with cessation with most jeepney routes part of the network turned into bus routes. The only routes part of the Interchange City Long Bench Bus Network are 128, 9A, 9B, 17A, 19S and 22C. These will be the last jeepney routes to be turned into bus routes, with cessation as jeepney routes occurring on March 2020. Volvo B8RLEs with Volgren Optimus bodies are replacing older jeepneys starting from 2018. Tranquillity City removed older jeepneys in 2004; prior to that, the city of Carina replaced older jeepneys with low-floor buses in 1996. On 3 August 2020, Philippines will phase out older jeepneys as part of the DOTr modernisation programme, with the city of Garland in Equestrialand will be the last in the world to phase out older jeepneys, this will occur 2023. In 1974, the tram network ceased to exist in Interchange City, which led to the tram routes becoming bus routes. Bus route numbering scheme Every bus route is numbered, either two-digit (e.g. 30, 40, 45, 70), three digit (e.g. 100, 340, 375), letter followed by a number (e.g. C29, D1) or a number followed by a letter (e.g. 3A, 17C, 65G). Noctambus is Interchange City's night bus network. Bus depots, bus fleet scheme and size numbering Each bus displays a size number and a depot code. The size number depends on the length of the bus, with size numbers ranging from '2' to '13'. Size '2' is a small minibus; size '13' is a tri-axle double-decker bus. The numbers '6', '7' and '8' indicate a rigid bus. The bus' fleet number consists of a five-character class code, followed by a four-digit serial number (distinguishing individual buses) and a number at the end used as a check digit. Bus incidents 31 October 2013 Interchange City Bus Route 70 Attacks Three trick-or-treaters, aged eight, nine and ten and dressed as a vampire, a pirate and a zombie respectively, faced two years in jail after putting Interchange City's bus transport into danger by throwing rocks at the side and the front of the bus, identified as an Alexander Dennis Enviro500 double-decker bus, built in 2009. The double-decker bus was working on a timetabled route 70, heading to Carlingford metro station from Hoppell Park. Eight passengers (two teenagers and five children on board), dressed up as Alice, Dorothy Gale, Princess Aurora, Mad Hatter, Snow White, Wonder Woman, Batman and Peter Pan, were taken to the hospital. As of Christmas Day (25 December 2013), these eight passengers in the hospital are still being dressed up as their favourite book characters. They have been released from the hospital after six months, in 2014. 1 January 2016 Interchange City Bus Terminus Attacks A series of Islam attacks occurred at Interchange City Bus Terminus at 12:05am (at that time as the city opens the Noctambus service) when passengers tried to go home from the place where New Year Juliet Capulet for 2016 was held. Category:Bus routes of Interchange City